Kuss
by Berryzawa
Summary: Ein Strand, ein Sonnenuntergang und eine zarte Liebe. Alte Erinnernerungen verbleiben für immer.  Saeki x Heroine


Heyho~ ^_^

Das hier ist meine zweite FanFic und auch diese hier ist eine Tokimemo-Fic. Ich denke, dass sie hier ist der erste deutsche Fanfic zu diesem Game ist. Wie auch immer, das hier ist eine Saeki x Heroine Story und auch hier heißt die Heldin Nagisa. :) R&R, please! 3_  
><em>

_Die Wellen, der Sand, die Klippen. Alles kam mir so friedlich vor. Obwohl die Wellen meine weißen Knöcheln umfassten wie eine Mutter ihr Kleines, der Sand mit sanften Druck meine Füße zum Stehen verhalf und die Klippen mich wie eine schützende Hand schützen, fühlte ich mich unwohl. Ich befand mich in einer fremden Welt. _

_Die Sonne schickte ihre letzten Strahlen, als ich einsam am Strand von Habataki City stand. Ich hatte mich verlaufen und nicht einmal die Szenerie, die sich mir bot, konnte mir helfen. Allein. So fühlte ich mich. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen hockte ich mich leise hin und ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf. Wo waren sie? Meine Eltern, wo waren sie? _

_Mein stoßartiges Atmen verwandelte sich nach und nach in ein Schluchzen und von da an war mir bewusst, dass ich nicht wusste, wie ich nach Hause kam. Am nächsten Tag sollte ich mit meinen Eltern wegziehen, in eine andere Stadt. Dort sollte ich ein neues Leben beginnen und alles vergessen, was in Habataki City zurückgelassen hatte. _

_Doch viel mehr als die Tatsache, dass ich sich verlaufen hatte, kränkte mich die Tatsache, dass ich fort musste. Ich liebte alles an dieser Stadt, insbesondere das Meer, das mir jetzt so versöhnlich vorkam._

_Plötzlich spürte ich eine angenehme Wärme und schlug die Augen auf. Neben mir saß ein junge mit sandfarbenen Haaren und braun gebräunter Haut. Seine Augen beäugten mich lange und ein eine besorgte Stimme fragte mich leise: „Warum weinst du?" Ohne etwas zu erwidern setzte ich mich auf und rieb mir die Augen. Als ich ihn ein weiteres Mal ansah und verzog er ein Lächeln und befragte mich ein weiteres Mal: „Sag, bist du eine Meerjungfrau?" _

_Bevor ich etwas darauf antworten konnte, sprang er auf, ergriff meine Hand und zog mich zu sich. Der Junge deutete auf einen Leuchtturm, der einige Meter von hier stand und zog mich mit sich. Ich lief ihm hinter her, ohne zu wissen, was mit mir geschehen würde. Ruckartig wurde mir klar, dass meine Tränen getrocknet waren und dass ich aufgehört hatte zu weinen. Was geschah mit mir? Es schien als habe ich meine Trauer und meinen Frust vergessen, nachdem mich der Junge in das Innere des Leuchtturms gezerrt hatte. _

_Was ich dort sah, verschlug mir den Atem. Wunderschöne antike Möbel und Dekorationen, feingeschnittene Fenster und das Licht, dass den die Räume in ein wunderschönes Blau erstrahlen ließen erfüllten mich mit einen unerklärlichen Freude, dass ich es mir erlaubte, die Hand des Jungen, die mich immer noch festhielt zärtlich zu drücken._

_Dieser sah mich verlegen an, doch er machte keine Anstalten mich loszulassen. „Teru, da bist du ja! Oh, du hast jemanden mitgebracht!" Ich drehte mich um und blickte in warme und freundliche Augen, die mich schweigend untersuchten._

_~.~_

„_Und so verliebten sich der junge Mann und das Mädchen, die sich am Strand trafen. Ihre Augen, die dem Meer ähnelten, sprachen mehr als tausend Worte."_

„_Sie ist eine Meerjungfrau. Wenn sie die Gestalt eines Menschen annahm, verlor sie ihre Stimme."_

„_Hey, jetzt erzähl doch nicht gleich alles!"_

_Ich musste lächeln. Der Junge verstand sich sehr gut mit seinem Großvater. Sie gaben ein harmonisches Bild ab. Der Junge, der neben seinem Großvater auf einer Couch saß und meine Hand hielt. Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er hatte etwas Unschuldiges an sich. Die Art, mit der mich ansah, anlächelte und anfasste wirkte auf mein sechsjähriges Ich simpel und knabenhaft. Der Junge nickte und entschuldigte sich. Der Großvater fuhr fort: _

„_Die herzlosen Dorfbewohner erfuhren von ihrer Liebe und die Meerjungfrau entschied sich zurück ins Meer zu kehren. Als der junge Mann und sie sich verabschiedeten sagten sie kein Wort, stattdessen küssten sie sich. Seitdem verbrachte er jeden Tag am Meer mit der Hoffnung sie wiederzusehen. Als dann eines Nachts der Mannhinaus ans Meer lossegelte war er voller Entschlossenheit. Er kehrte nie wieder zurück."_

_~.~_

_Als ich mit dem Jungen draußen am Strand stand, beugte er sich zu mir rüber, ein Arm vor der Brust verschränkt. Mit einem selbstbewussten Lächeln versicherte er mir: „Ich werde sie bestimmt finden. Hebe deinen Kopf an." Ich sah ihn an, war immer noch nicht in der Lage zu sprechen. „Damit wir uns wiedersehen.", flüsterte er und berührte meine Lippen sanft und vorsichtig mit seinen. _

„Ah, Teru, du bist ja fleißig!", rief ich, als mich über ihn beugte und sah, wie er einige Rechnungen löste. Er trug eine Brille und sah mit dem Rücken zu mir gewandt auf einen Schreibtisch und hatte offenbar nicht bemerkt, dass ich sein Zimmer betreten hatte. Teru wandte sich mir um und lächelte mich an. „Das solltest du auch sein, Nagisa. Aber wie ich sehe, hast du was mitgebracht." Ich strahlte und legte eine Box auf den Tisch. Sie war rosafarben und eine Rose verzierte es in der Mitte, sodass es wie ein Valentinsgeschenk aussah.

„Die hier ist für Haruhi. Sie hat bald Geburtstag, weißt du? Und du weißt ja, dass wir im dritten Jahr Streit miteinander hatten, weil sie dachte, ich wäre in Harry verliebt. Gegen Ende des Schuljahres sind sie zwar ein Paar geworden, aber so richtig gefunkt hat es bei Harry wohl nicht wirklich. Da dachte ich, ich helf' ein bisschen nach! An der Konditorei Anastasia habe ich diese niedliche Geburtstagstorte gekauft und werde sie morgen Harry geben! Er ist mir was schuldig, weißt du? Und dann ist ja noch…"

Teru unterbrach mich, indem er seine Lippen auf meine legte. Er zog mich zu sich auf seinen Schoss und küsste meine Wange. „Nagisa", fing er an, „wann wirst du anfangen dich um dein einiges Liebesleben zu kümmern? Ich fühl mich einsam." Den letzten Satz presste er nur mühsam hervor und vermied jeglichen Blickkontakt mit mir. Ich grinste. „Soso, du vermisst mich also?" Teru umfasste mich noch fester und schwieg. Das Grinsen wurde breiter. Ich legte meine Hände auf seine Wangen, drehte seinen Kopf in meine Richtung.

„Du bist mit Abstand der beste Mann, den ich kenne und du wusstest, was die Konsequenzen waren, als du mir deine Liebe gestanden hast. Jetzt wirst du mich nicht mehr los!" Ich presste meine Lippen auf meinen und machte mich bereit für den nächsten Kuss. Immer wenn wir uns küssten, dachte ich an meinen allerersten Kuss am Strand und musste immer wieder feststellen, dass es Teru war den ich damals geküsst habe und dass sich Terus Lippen seitdem gar nicht verändert haben. Sie waren immer weich und süßlich. Ich frage mich, ob so die Liebe schmeckte. Gleichzeitig vertraute ich darauf, dass der junge Mann und die Meerjungfrau sich wieder gesehen haben und glücklich waren.


End file.
